


Lily of the Valley

by Elderon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity being a concerned gf 2020, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Luz is jut now realizing why her stomach flutters whenever she's around Amity, The Grom (The Owl House), illusionists coven is chefs kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderon/pseuds/Elderon
Summary: Luz finds the other half of Amity's note.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 427





	Lily of the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Just some lumity fluff to get us through these trying times *cough episode 18 cough*

Weekends. Oh, how she loved them. Despite not being at school, they were always equally as enchanting. Going out with Eda to sell to some city folk, demon-hunting shenanigans with King, seeing Amity at the library, days out on the town with Willow and Gus, the possibilities were endless! 

She sighed, absentmindedly doodling on the corner of her algebra homework. A plant spell, not her newest, but one of her favorites. Luz tapped the rune with her index finger and contently watched a few tiny flowers unfurl and bloom over the page.

She could get used to this kind of life. No school, no judgemental peers or teachers…

“Hooty! You better give it back, I swear!” Suddenly, she was jolted from her thoughts by Eda’s booming voice. Even though her closed door, she could tell that she was _angry_. He must have done something pretty awful to deserve this. Like talking.

Bounding out of her room, she scanned the main hall, because as much as she hated Hooty’s tangents she didn’t really wish ‘death by Eda’ upon him. Well, at least not yet. She was a firm believer in the ‘check twice, don’t murder once’ policy.

“Eda? What’s going on?”

“Well, if ya can’t already tell, Hooty is being a menace to us all. Again.” It wasn’t far off from what she was seeing. The owl was laughing wildly, twining endless loops around the room. Eda jumped for his head, once again missing. 

“Hooty! Stop it!” On a whim, Luz decided to vault herself up, throwing down her ice rune and tackling Hooty from the side. They slammed into the opposite wall and fell to the ground.

“Thanks, kid.” With that, Eda gripped Hooty’s head strongly, smacking it until his eyes opened dimly.

“Cmon, you stupid owl, spit it out.” The owl’s cheeks swelled, and Luz was grateful then for the warning step she took back. He vomited all over the floor, spewing an array of items, pinecones, dirt, and most notably, Eda’s staff. She picked it out of the muck delicately, brushing off any residue sticking to the grain. Luz, meanwhile, tried not to throw up as well.

“By the Boiling Isles, what were you eating, Hooty? The entire forest?” Eda smacked him lightly with the butt of the tool, then decided to plop herself back into her usual spot on the couch and idly watched Hooty recoil back into the door. She was about to join her side, prepared to badger her about more spells, but then noticed something odd sticking out from the greenish brownish forest muck. A bright pink ball of paper.

She grabbed the sheet, carefully unfurling it.

_Luz,_

Her name. She squinted at the paper, as if looking hard enough would give her answers. Staring at it stirred a feeling of familiarity in her gut... but she couldn’t place exactly where she had seen the slip before.

Her crystal ball buzzed in her backpack. She ran to the sack, trying to simultaneously get the device as quickly as possible and shake the uneasy feeling that was making her arms quiver. It was a miracle she caught it, after haphazardly almost dumping the contents of her bag all over the floor. Willow peered back at her through the ball owlishly.

“Luz! There’s a traveling circus in town today, you _haveeeee_ to come see it with us.” Gus nodded enthusiastically, waving a new flag he had made when they had met up for an arts and crafts party the previous weekend. It had a contorted smiley face on it, which he claimed was ‘totally planned’. She scoffed at the memory.

“Sure! Is it at the town square? I can be there in 15 minutes.” 

“Yeah! We’ll wait by the entrance for you.” She grinned, hanging up the call, then remembered the paper in her pocket. It easily slid between her fingers as she anxiously rubbed it, hoping that the odd warm feeling would subside in her chest.

“Hi Luz!” Willow smiled brightly. “I hope you’ve studied for the history of the dark arts test tomorrow.” Her smile dropped at the thought of the upcoming test. 100 points, and she hadn’t studied at all.

“Haha! Psh, of course I have! Now, let's go have fun~” She whistled along in a singsong tone, entering the massive colorful tent standing before them. Immediately she was blasted in the senses, picking up the steady swell of music in her chest and following the flow of the boisterous crowd. Hundreds of citizens swarmed the dusty dirt ring, purchasing novelty foods from various vendors and making their ways over to the bleachers encircling the peddlers. There was a general buzz in the center of it all- creating an atmosphere of anticipation, excitement. Luz got caught up in it, excitedly tugging her friends along to buy a few caramel apples. 

“Mmmmm! Deceptively delicious foods sold at unreasonably high prices just taste better, you know?” Gus exclaimed, gnawing on the edge of the sticky caramel. She took a bite in sync and reveled in the sweetness. It stuck between her teeth, just tough enough to be difficult to chew. She thought back to the time she had fed King a spoonful of peanut butter- so very delicious, but misleadingly hard to consume. She was sure it was much cuter when King chewed like that, though.

“Luz? Have you ever been to the circus before? Here, I mean…” Willow took a small bite of her snack, glancing oddly down at the ring.

“Well, of course not here, but it can’t be much different from back home, right?” She grinned, looking over to Gus, who was practically shaking with excitement. “Uh, Gus, you doing ok?”

“Even better than ok! Do you even know who the ringleader is here?” He shoved a flyer in her face, pointing to somebody on the cover who looked to be in the middle of casting a spell. “None other than Tyler Fernspark, the head of the Illusionist coven! I can’t wait!” At that point, he was practically squealing in excitement. 

She almost didn’t notice, but accidentally picked out three green heads from the crowd when glancing about the ring. Amity and her siblings sat together one bleacher over. They were sharing a large bucket of popcorn. Edric and Emira were playfully throwing kernels at each other, occasionally bouncing them lightly off the younger witch’s head. It was safe to assume that Amity was thoroughly annoyed, though it was hard to tell from where she sat.

The piece of paper she had momentarily forgotten about crunched uncomfortably in her pocket. Just to revel in the feel, to have that familiar, weird, out of place sensation burn in her chest once more, she pulled it out, rolling a corner back and forth between her fingers. She _knew_ she had seen it before. Even the scent- she recognized it. It- it was…

Suddenly, the lights shut off with a sigh of electricity, only to have one dramatically snap back on, focusing on the center of the platform. It was empty, but soon began to vaguely glow. Then suddenly, with a static pop, a person appeared. She could only assume it was that Tyer person that Gus had told her about. They had the same shock of short blue hair.

“Ladies and gentlemen, monsters and abominations of all shapes and sizes, I welcome you to the Fernspark circus! Joining me today are some of my most promising pupils in show.” They bowed widely, then gestured to two other students who had poofed onto the other sides of the platform. 

Then, the show truly started. Tyler jumped off the platform, then hit the ground running as a centaur. She elbowed Gus and Willow painfully.

“She transformed her body! Did you guys see that, oh my stars!”

“Shhh! We’re trying to watch the show!” 

Tyler began to run around the outside of the ring, marking a gigantic spell circle for who knows what. Meanwhile, their pupils were creating tons of these things that looked like something between a dolphin and a bird. They swam enchantingly around the room, doing flips and wildly tricky maneuvers around the bleachers. 

Just then, Tyler finished the circle, and the whole field changed, the previously dry arena now a bottomless water pit. Hundreds of spinning rings lifted out of the water and hovered about, proving to be the next obstacle for the flying creatures. Tyler just kept trotting over the water like it was nothing, while the creatures dove right past them through the liquid then back up through the hoops to the beat of the lively music thrumming through the stadium like a heartbeat.

Unintentionally, her eyes flicked to Amity again. Just like Luz, she looked completely involved, eyes glittering with interest, bright with luminous clarity. She really was beautiful.

Heat rose in her cheeks as she blinked, refocusing on the scene unfolding below her.

It was like nothing Luz had ever even imagined before. Her eyes twinkled as she watched each new stunt with equal fervor. Water dancers, mass illusion changes within the entire tent- she had no idea illusionary magic could extend to these incredible lengths, defying all which she thought to be possible or even real. Gus couldn’t get her to sit back in her seat for even a second of the show.

All too soon, the experience was over. The illusionists stood on the platform once again, bowing to the thunderous applause of the audience. Luz stood, almost tripping over herself trying to give them the ovation they deserved.

“So, Luz, did you enjoy the show?” Willow seemed far too calm to her. Had she been asleep when they turned the sky into a giant galaxy with the tiny floating planets that they could _touch_? 

“Did I? DID I? That was the coolest show ever!” Luz laughed, spinning widely with her arms out, imitating how the dancers had spun like rogue tops across the watery stage. The only way to describe the experience in her head was pure euphoria. With a final turn, the tip of her shoe accidentally got stuck on something, sending her sprawling. She fell into a particularly rocky patch of dirt and gravel. The sharp edges dug into her sweaty palms, pricking blood to the surface of her newly scraped knees.

“Oh my- I’m so sorry-” Amity’s voice. A pair of slender hands wound around her forearm, lifting her off the ground. 

“Ugh… sorry I’m such a klutz.” The sun was bright against her face, so she squinted, reaching back to prop herself up.

“Luz. You’re fine, right? I can get a healer if we need one…” Amity looked about cagily, fidgeting with her hands. Her hair was down today. Luz was taken aback for a moment. She had never seen it in anything but that little ponytail atop her head.

The colorful strands elegantly framed her face and glinted in the sun every time she turned her head. It wasn’t her traditional look, but it definitely suited her. The halo of sun around her face gave her a sort of sacred presence that made Luz’s heartbeat speed up just a little bit. The phantom reminder of the piece of paper in her pocket…

“Oh! It was you!” Amity looked at her, confused.

“I- what are you talking about..?” 

“The note. It’s your handwriting.” Luz waved her hand dismissively. “Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. I’m fine.” 

“Oh… ok. That's- that's good.” She stuck out her hand for Luz to grab, hoisting her to her feet with a weak smile “You’re sure that you’ll be alright? Your knee is bleeding…”

“Really, Amity. I’m not going to die because of a little scratch.”

“Here, just-”

From a little magic circle, Amity summoned some gauze pads and forcefully shoved it into her arms. Her face was flushed a light pink.

“Take care of yourself, Luz. I’ll see you on Monday.” As she hurriedly walked away to join her siblings, Willow looked between her and Amity curiously, as if there was some obvious thing going on that Luz wasn’t noticing. 

“So… you and Amity, huh?” The witch eyed her expectantly.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Willow’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She very obviously didn’t mean ‘nothing’, but seeing as Luz didn’t have a clue what she meant, there wasn’t much there for her to protest.

“Shoot! It’s getting late, we should start to head home.” Gus exclaimed, gesturing to his watch.

“Oh, yeah, we probably should be heading home. Are you fine going by yourself, Luz?”

“Psh, of course! It’s no problem. See you guys at school tomorrow!” And with that, they each went their separate ways.

The owl house wasn’t far, but the walk always creeped her out a bit. Trees bent over in jagged shapes, appearing to have long-reaching claws for branches that could just reach over and grab you. For some reason that day, however, the woods seemed more… inviting. Something drew her in, made her want to walk a crooked path through the woods, until finally she reached a break on the other side where the land met acidic waters. A giant cherry blossom tree bloomed in the foreground, floating its pale pink blossoms around the significantly less frightening trees. This was the tree she had made with Amity when they defeated Grometheus together, just a few weeks ago. It was remarkable that the tree was still blooming after all that time.

She turned to leave, but the same feeling that led her there was telling her to stay put. 

With a sigh, she sat down with her back against the thick trunk and began to clean up her knees. Now that she actually looked, they were worse than she had thought. She dabbed away the blood with an alcohol wipe then pressed on some gauze. The fall had ripped some pretty nasty holes in her leggings.

Over the cliff, the sun was setting, painting the sky vibrant reds, oranges, pinks and blues, lighting up the cotton candy clouds as they slowly drifted past the horizon. The sea swelled back then roared up against the seer rock of the cliff, spraying the air with a fine mist.

She could almost still see the path the two of them had danced, feel the familiar fluttering in her stomach, the culmination of fear of the monster and the excitement of defeating it with Amity. But… was that really it? 

Her hand dug into the warm, soft soil as if it would help her understand what she was missing.

And then she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye, a crumpled-up pink note. She crawled over and grabbed it, unfurling the bright paper.

_Will you go to Grom with me?_

_Amity_

The handwriting. The color of the paper. The way her sheet and the sheet laid out on the warm soil’s rips lined up perfectly.

 _Amity had tried to ask her to Grom?_

She sat back again. The mere thought that Amity Blight, one of the most powerful witches she knew besides Eda, had tried to ask her out? Little old human Luz Noceda who could barely do magic and didn’t know how to fit in? It just didn’t click in her head.

Suddenly, she heard the rapid snapping of twigs beneath her feet and quickly pulled out her light rune to illuminate the path. And of course, who else would it be but Amity herself? The witch shielded her eyes from the brightness and stumbled her last few steps out of the woods, unwittingly following the same unseen pull that had brought Luz there.

“Luz! You’re here!” Amity looked about nervously, but then noticed the pieces of paper lying next to her and flushed bright red.

“!- I should go-” Amity turned around in preparation to run away.

“Amity! Wait!” She stood and grabbed her hand, dwarfing her thin appendage between her own. The black paint on Amity’s nails was chipped, an odd observation considering that she always made a point of having a very put-together appearance. 

“Please don’t run away. We can talk about this.” Amity visibly swallowed, nodding slightly before seating herself beside Luz.

“Are you nervous?” She laughed light-heartedly and placed her hand over Amity’s.

“A little bit, yeah.” Her face was still really pink. Amity looked off into the sunset to avoid Luz’s gaze.

“Why didn’t you ask me?” She picked up the witch’s hand, interlocking their fingers gently. With a reassuring squeeze, she continued. “I would have said yes. I- Amity, I really like you, I think...” She froze. Amity’s face was only a few inches from her own. A warm breath ghosted over her cheek. Once again, Luz’s stomach erupted in fluttery madness.

“You- you really mean that?” 

“Of course, Amity. After all, that’s what friends are for!” She said the last part jokingly, earning her a gentle punch on the shoulder.

“You have no idea how much it hurt to smile through that last time.” The smile dropped from her face as she recalled the memory. 

“Hey, wait, don’t be sad!” Luz hopped to her feet, holding Amity’s hand tight. “Let’s consider this our actual Grom.” 

The sun was almost beyond the horizon, making all the brilliant colors of the sky seem even brighter. With a gust of wind, hundreds of the cherry blossom’s flowers drifted down, several getting caught in Luz’s fluffy hair. They laughed together as Luz raised Amity’s hand to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss onto her pale skin.

“Amity, will you make me the happiest witch-in-training at Hexside and be my Grom date?” Amity nodded, a grin spreading across her face along with a rosy tint.

“May I have this dance, Luz?” 

“Of course.” Without a monster to fight, the pacing was much easier for both of them to keep up with. Every awkward turn was accompanied with plenty of laughter, every side step a moment of intimacy. Luz picked her up and spun her in a circle, building up the momentum to lift her into the air and expertly catch her. With all of the labor she had been doing for Eda, her weak nerd arms had actually become strong enough to lift up the prettiest girl at Hexside. Good to know.

With a movement of finality, Luz dipped Amity, and not a moment later felt two hands cupping her face, then a pair of lips against her own. She leaned into the contact with a smile.

Now, only the stars and moon lit up the bluff in an opalescent, dreamy glow. The two of them sat down in the dewy grass, each faintly beaming in fondness. 

“Well? How was that for a make-up Grom night?”

“It was perfect. Thank you, Luz…” She tucked a stray brown curl behind Luz’s ear, then quickly leaned in and gave Luz a chaste peck on the lips. They both giggled.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Luz turned pink at the comment. “And also say this…” She rolled onto her back, still clutching Luz’s hand, and stared at the stars. They were especially bright that night.

“Luz Noceda, would you… would you like to maybe… go out with me? Officially?” Amity squeezed her hand in anticipation.

“I would love to.” With a hum of concentration, Luz reluctantly pulled her hand away and flipped onto her stomach, messing with something in the cool grass. A moment later, she came back with two woven circles of grass.

“Amity, watch this.” She tapped each of the rings, causing them to emit a faint glow of transformation before settling back into the grass. She lifted the hoop and placed it on Amity’s head. It was a flower crown, with hundreds of tiny white bell-shaped flowers. Lily of the valley.

The meaning was lost on her, though the warm aura of the wreath didn’t make it hard to guess.

“And… ta-da! Our new and improved Grom queen crowns!” Amity just laughed, closing her eyes and allowing the pure bliss of devoted night to whisk away her worries, leaving nothing behind but the warmth of affection that lay cradled in the gaps between them.

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors, this is pure 'Bee wanted to write cute gay shit to make herself feel better at 1 am' type stuff. anyways, hope yall enjoyed  
> ps: if you didn't know already, lillies are a symbol of true love, like soulmate type stuff yk


End file.
